Another naruto story
by zen49
Summary: Naruto is super smart, and Sakura dreaming of Gaara! whats going to happen when Sakura is on a mission with Gaara? and a secret from the uchiha past to do with itachi?and who is this new girl whos after Sasuke to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Another naruto story

Day One

Sakura was out shopping for kunai. She was working

out how many

she could get, but always got different answers. She was

about to give up

and only buy two packs when Naruto walked in. Hi, Sakura-kun. What are you doing?" His overly

cheery voice had

her inner self beating him to a pulp.

" Well, Naruto-kun, if you must know I am trying to figure out

how many

kunai packs I can buy with 5050 yen with today's sale." She

snickered in her

head thinking of how Naruto would try to figure it out and fail miserably.

" Well, that's simple. You can get 5 and you save 250

yen."(about $2.) he

said simply. She stared and did the math in her head to find

his work right.

" How did you figure that out so quickly?" She stared in

disbelief

" Well, I come here to buy all my Ramen and they always

have sales like

this, so I had to work on my math" he said plainly, like it was

obvious.

Sakuras inner self thought, "Well, duh, that's why his basket is full of instant ramen."

"That problem was quite simple, Sakura. It is sad to

think you could

not do it in your head and Naruto could." The voice came

from nowhere.

Both of them recognized it right away as Sasuke. They

looked around,

wondering where he was while he kept talking.

" All you had to do is divide 5050 by 950, getting about 5.4.

Take .02 x5

getting 250 yen that you save. Put simple m/cg.02s. His

cool voice cleared

the equation. They both spotted him at once on the ceiling.

" What are you doing !" Naruto shouted at him. You could

see Sasuke's

irritation, as he replied training. They started their daily

routine as they both

shouted at each other. Sakura just stood there awestruck by

how they could

just forget everything while they argued. She was about to

leave and pay for

the kunai when it was silent. She looked to see that both of

them had sand

covering their mouths as they fought to rip it off. Gaara

came up behind her

and gripped her shoulder. She let out a high pitched scream

as she flung her

self around and hit the person in front of her. Gaara's sand

protected him

from Sakuras blind strike.

"Gaara-kun, it was just you, you scared me." Sakura was

very scared

because of Gaara's past and apologized many times.

"It's fine. I should not have snuck up on you. My fault

anyway. I heard

those two arguing across the store, so I came over to break

their love

quarrel," he said jokingly. Sakuras let out a slight laugh at

the remark.

" I mean they're so alike and always arguing. You think they

were married."

He said this more as a fact then a joke. Both Sasuke and

Naruto broke out

of the sand just then.

" I'm going kill you, Gaara." They said this at the same time

and realized

Gaara was right. They were acting like idiots. They hung

their heads in

shame as they left the store.

"They act like four-year olds," Sakura said, as she watched

them get in another fight ten feet from the store.

"Well, I've got to get going, Sakura. See you around," he

said while waving his good bye.

"Oh, ok. Bye, and thanks for stopping their fight." she called

after him. He just nodded as he left the store.

Day Two

Kakashi had wanted to see them that day because he had

special missions for each of them. Like always Sasuke was

the first one to get there. Then Sakura and of course the

final one was Naruto. Hours later Kakashi arrived, and they

yelled at him for being so late.

" Well I am sorry for being late but the fact that I am

means I have to tell you your missions quickly." he said with

the stupid smile on his face (even if he wears a mask you

can tell he is smiling.)

"Sakura you have been summoned by Iruka to help

with his class." He shoved Sakura away.

"Sasuke you're coming with me, oh, and Naruto you

can do what ever you want." He said with the same smile.

You could see how disappointed Naruto felt that no one

needed him.

Sakura was on her way to the Ninja academy when she

heard Iruka yelling at some students that were ditching.

Konahamoru and his friends came running. She grabbed

them and dragged them back to school.

"Sakura thank goodness! I thought you would never get

here. first I need help with those three and then I need to

teach them why math matters to a ninja," he said with relief.

"No problem I came to help, and just one of my

services is catching ninja brats."

"We are not brats!" Konahamoru yelled

"Well, then why don't you stay in class?" Sakura had hit

the nerve. All of them shut up after that and took their seats

as the rest of the class burst out laughing at them.

"Now, Sakura is one of the top graduates, and she will

be helping us today." He said it as if Sakura was his pride

and joy.

"What does math have to do with being a ninja?" some

students asked

"Well, almost everything has math in I. When in the

field you have to account for wind, ice, and your enemies

abilities. For example when there is an enemy 25 feet from

you and you have a varied wind, for every 1.5 mile per hour

wind you need to trough your kunai .5 feet farther from your

enemy and it needs .5 more power to get to your enemy and

the wind is 10.8 miles per hour. How much more power do

you need and how far off must you though the kunai? " She

had them in her trap. No one spoke a word. Even Iruka was

puzzled.

" Simple! All you have to do is 10.8/1.5x.5how far from

the target you have to throw it and you need to do 10.8x.5 is

how much more power you need. Can you figure it out

now?" The voice asked the students. (off36 power21.6)

"NARUTO?" Iruka and Sakura said as they saw him

climbing in from the window.

"Hi Sakura and Iruka sansei." Naruto proclaimed.

"Hiya, boss. How are you?" Konahamaru greeted

Naruto.

"Hi, Konahamoru. I'm fine how you been?"

"Not bad Not bad."

"Excuse me, but we are in the middle of a lesson

here!!!" Sakura shouted at them.

"Sorry, Sakura-kun." Naruto replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked

Naruto

"Well, Kakashi said I could help you or Sasuke on your

missions and I rather help you." he said openly. She started

the lesson up again and started with order of operation.

"Ok, class, I am going to give you 15 problems, and

you need to solve them for homework, so copy them down.

Oh, and the field problem, if you can solve it, it is extra

credit," she said as the class voiced their disapproval.

" As Sakura was saying the problems, she wrote them

down on the chalk board. She finished with the writing and turned to the class to see all of them copying it down. The

bell rang, and the students ran out of class.

"Sakura, will you come tomorrow as well?" Iruka asked

in a pleading way.

Day Three

Sakura was lying in bed thinking about the

conversation she had with Gaara in the store a little time ago

and about what he said with Sasuke and Naruto being

married. Two images popped in her head which made her

burst out laughing. One that came up was of Sasuke

dressed like a maid cleaning after Naruto. The other had

Sasuke in an apron baking cookies for Naruto. She meet

Gaara that day and told him her Naruto-Sasuke married

images. He, too, could not resist cracking up at that.

She went to the school and finished helping with the

class. No one got the extra credit right except Naruto, but

that did not count. The rest of the day was rather uneventful,

except for a few stupid Naruto moments, like when he lost

his ramen coupon and almost literally stripped before the

ramen stand, only to find it under his head band, and stuff

like that.

Day 4

She leaned in and kissed Gaara on the lips, it was

great! He pulled her close she could explode with her

feelings she never wanted to leave his strong secure arms.

Sakura awoke from her dream and smacked her head

she liked Sasuke not Gaara right? She got out of bed and

headed to the sink she started to describe her love Sasuke.

His light blue eyes mysterious past. His red hair and the

tattoo of love on his forehead. Dame she was describing

Gaara not Sasuke. Now lets see, his black eyes his cool guy

attitude and his black hair.

She tock a shower got dressed and was heading out.

She opened the door and hit someone on the other side.

"Ouch!" She went outside to see Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't see you."

"Don't worry I will be fine."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Kakashi told me to get you because he wants to talk to

us."

"Well lets get going she grabbed Naruto and headed to

the spot they always meet Kakashi." Sasuke and Kakashi

were already there waiting for them when they got there.

"Well this is a first I am here before you two." Kakashi

said with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Kakashi what did you need us for?" Sakura stammered between her gasps because they ran the entire way there.

"We have a mission, a B ranked one." His smile had disappeared with the words.

"Finally, I was getting bored of being stuck in the village all this time." Sasuke coolly said.

"So, Kakashi what's the missions hu hu?? Naruto was well being Naruto

"We are heading over to the sand village and we have to deliver a special item there. I have never been there before so I have requested a guide, he should be here any minute." Kakashi explained.

"I didn't expect to be your guises guide. Well I guess that's life. The hokage told me that she had an importuned mission that only I could do but I never expected you three." The voice was cold and a harsh. Sakura would know that voice anywhere it was none other than the hottest guy around GAARA!!! Sakura could not believe what she had just thought. Her hottie was Sasuke not Gaara!! What was going on with her recently?

"Who was that?" Naruto asked, he was so stupid.

"Who do you think it was idiot." Sakura said irritated.

"Actually Sakura I don't know ether." Sasuke said exactly.

"You are both idiots!!!!" She yelled at them. She could not believe she had just called Sasuke an idiot what was wrong with her?

"Well then Sakura who is it?" Kakashi probed.

"Well it is obviously Gaara." Sakura said making Kakashi back off. She just turned and was shocked to see Gaara hanging upside down from the tree next to her. She nearly kissed him but stopped just in time.

"I'm surprised, that you knew it was me." He said a little more gently than his everyday tone she was blushing as if there was no tomorrow. Why did this make her so happy even when Sasuke talked with her like that she never felt this happy.

"Well let's get going everyone." Kakashi said. She turned her hart still throbbing she was worried they could hear it pounding in her chest.

"Sakura why is your hart pounding?" Naruto had done it again her inner self had a huge stone fall on her. Her hart raced which was not vary good in her current situation her mind raced to find a way to explain herself. She had it!

"Well you see I was not expecting Gaara to be so close when I turned it scared me that's why my harts beating like that." She had cleared it.

" That does not explain why your face wetn bright red." He was probing a little to far.

" It's because of your stupid questions NARUTO!!" Her inner self had shown up.

- - later in the evening - -

They were setting up camp when she heard her stomach grumble she noticed that everyone else was having the same problem.

"Hey, will someone come with me to gather fire wood so I can start cooking?" Sakura aroused there interest.

" I'll go with you he he he." Naruto wanted to go with her that for sure.

"No I'll go with her." Gaara said in a haunting like voice. Naruto gave up out of fear of Gaara if it was Sasuke he would have stud up but not angst this guy.

"Oh, all right I was just going to if no one else wanted anyway hehehe." You could tell he did not mean it. Dang what's with him why does he want to go in the forest with her anyway.

"Well just hurry up I am hungry." Sasuke complained. While Kakashi pulled out his com com paradise. It was something she had gotten used to. Gaara grabbed her hand and dragged her into the forest.

"Ow, loosen your grip, that hurts Gaara." She said gently with the courage she mustered up.

"Oh I am sorry." He looked down as if scolded. She remembered that Gaara did not know how to act around others.

"It's ok, I know that your not that good with people yet." She gave him her cute smile usably reserved for Sasuke. She didn't know why but something about him made her just melt. She wanted to help him she wanted him to feel love no she wanted to love him and have his love in return.


	3. Chapter 3

When he saw her smile a blush followed with him looking down followed.

"So Gaara what would you like me to cook for dinner?" She asked pleasantly.

"I'm sure anything you make will be great just make enough for seconds I'm sure we all will want lots after today's long trip." He tried to be nice when he said it but it came out more of a cute thing.

She blushed that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about her cooking. When they got back she made tea, rice, and a stew. She had to admit that was the best thing she had ever made and they all had thirds!! They set up camp for the night Sakura saw that Gaara did not have a tent. She asked why all he said was he enjoyed sleeping under the stars better but she did not believe him.

Everyone had fallen to sleep so she was going to head to a stream to take a bath. When she got in the water was icy cold but she just lived with it and started to wash up. She dove under and swam around for a while when she came up she saw Gaara sitting on a cliff he had the moon at his back. He didn't see her so she went back and got dressed.

She went to the place were she saw him he was still just sitting there.

"Gaara why are you up here and not asleep?" She had startled him as he turned quickly to see her.

"Sakura why are you here and up at this time of night?" He stammered.

"I asked you first!" She spat out at him.

"Look Sakura, this demon inside me comes out if I sleep I have never really slept in my life." He looked at his hands in disgust. Sakura walked up and hugged him saying, "I had no idea you poor boy." He looked shocked no one had ever hugged him before he liked it a lot being cared for after all this time. Then a bigger shock came when he felt a hot tear roll down his back he pulled he off to see her watery red eyes.

"Please don't cry Sakura it doesn't suit you to cry you look so much more beautiful when you smile." She let herself smile then she, "I feel so sorry for you." He let her just let her lay on him crying as he stroked her soft hair. After she fell asleep he cared her back to the camp were Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were looking for Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing to Sakura, Gaara!?" Naruto yelled at him as he toke her from him arms and looked at her. He got really mad when he saw her red face and wet tear streaks going down her face.

Kakashi and Sasuke grabbed Gaara to ask what happened while Naruto tried to wake up Sakura.

"Gaara what were you and Sakura doing last night?" Kakashi asked with a dead serious tone of voice.

"I was just sitting on a cliff when Sakura saw me came up and asked what I was doing." Gaara said with his old insane voice.

"Whatever Gaara why was Sakura's face red and had tears on it?" Sasuke pushed that on him.

"You will have to ask her I won't tell you because I don't know if she wants you to know." Gaara snapped at Sasuke.

"What did you say punk?"Sasuke yelled and so a verbal fight came out. When Gaara suddenly pushed Sasuke aside with his sand to see what Naruto was doing with Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto!?" Gaara yelled at him. Naruto was slapping Sakuras face and yelling her name.

Sakura felt a strong stinging pain and heard her name she opened to Naruto hitting her face. She planted her fist on his jaw sending him flying back into a tree the tree snapped in half by the impact.

She sat up to see Gaara with Sasuke and Kakashi holding him down he did not fight them off. She ran up kicked Sasuke off of Gaara and was yelling what the hell they were doing to Gaara.

"Sakura he brought you back and you were passed out what were we supposed to think?" Kakashi explained

"Did you ask him what we were doing?" Sakura yelled

"Well what were you doing?" Kakashi asked

"I was out taking a bath in the stream after swimming around for a while a saw Gaara sitting on a cliff I got dressed and went to see what he was doing." She started to explain as Gaara got up.

"I told her that my demon will not let me sleep because if I did it would come out and that would be bad for all of us." Gaara explained again.

"I felt so sorry for him I started to cry and I fell asleep on his shoulder crying." Sakura finished up.

"Look lets just forget about this and keep going." Sakura sighed out. They packed up and kept going.

--- Some were with Itachi about 3 days ago---

"Shiruba I need you to do something for me." Itachi addressed a gorges young girl who was sitting in the shadows. She had flowing hazel hair and emerald green eyes all of her fetchers were perfect she looked like a doll.

"What do you need Brother?" Her voice was hypnotizing as the words came off of her lips.

"I need you to kill someone for me."

--- Back to Naruto and the Others ---

Everyone had been silent after what happened this morning. Gaara was at the head of the group followed be Sakura behind her Sasuke and Naruto were standing as far away from each other as possible and tacking up the rear was Kakashi. Everyone stopped in there tracks as a wonder full sing voice rung through the area. Slowly it put everyone in to a trans she added words and they stared to do things. She separated then they tied each other up and Gaara's sand and gourd were pushed into the river.

(Giggle) "This is too easy well I can kill him anyway I want so I guess I will let him try to stay alive and fail miserably!!" Her voice could be clearly heard but no one knew were she was. She went and tied their hands so they could no perform jutsu. It was Shiruba that was doing this.

"Now we don't want our spectators to mess us up." (Giggle) she said as she through there weapons into the river as well. She went over to Sasuke than snapped her fingers and they came out of the trans.

"What's going on and why are we tied up?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto look some girl is facing off with Sasuke." Sakura said.

---Sasuke---

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke said as he came around he was facing a girl ninja he had to admit was pretty cute.

"Hello Sasuke I was sent to kill you and your little friends" Her voice was as cold as ice no not like the one they heard singing. inner Shiruba "Even though the one with yellow hair and whiskers is super cute damn it"

"Who sent you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"My big brother . . . Itachi." After saying this Sasuke stared with a heavy laughing and even stared to role around the floor as he gasped for breaths.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Shiruba yelled at him.


End file.
